My Submissive Puppy
by thexothingy
Summary: Chanyeol membeli slave di tempat penjualan manusia untuk melakukan fantasi terdalam yang ada pada otaknya. /Gak bisa bikin summary/ Warning: Rough Sex


.

.

.

My Submissive Puppy

By: thexothingy

Pairings: ChanBaek

Yaoi, PWP, Mature Content

Rated: M

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

3rd POV

.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap pria mungil yang akan ia beli. Ia menatap pria mungil yang sedang berlutut di depannya dengan tatapan sensual yang terlihat jelas di matanya.

.

Ia saat ini sedang berada di tempat penjualan manusia. Ia sedang mencari seorang slave untuk menuntaskan hasrat terpendamnya.

.

Sebelumnya ia mempunyai slave seorang wanita namun ia telah membunuhnya 3 hari yang lalu. dengan peluru yang tertanam di kepalanya.

.

Wanita itu terlalu manja untuk standarnya. Sebelumnya ia juga mempunyai beberapa slave wanita yang lain. Namun semuanya ia bunuh karena kelakuan mereka yang semakin hari semakin tidak tahu diri.

.

Sahabatnya -Sehun- pun menyarankannya untuk mencari slave seorang laki laki. Ia bilang slave dengan gender pria lebih mandiri daripada slave wanita.

.

Ketika ia masuk kesini. Seorang pelayan membawanya berkeliling untuk melihat slave yang cocok untuknya. Ia hampir menyerah mencari seorang slave pria selama 30 menit ketika matanya terpaku pada seorang pria mungil yang berada di salah satu jeruji besi. Mata coklatnya yang indah dan bibir tipisnya serta badannya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

.

Pria mungil itu menatap ke arah lantai. Malu karena ia tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun dan tidak berani melihat lelaki yang ingin membelinya.

.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pria tua yang menyambut Chanyeol.

.

"Tuan Park. Apakah anda yakin ingin membelinya? Kami baru saja mendapatkannya seminggu yang lalu. Slave ini kurang berpengala-"

.

"Tak apa. Aku dapat mengajarinya." Potong Chanyeol. Matanya tetap terpaku pada sosok mungil di depannya.

.

"Baiklah Tuan Park. Saya akan mengurusnya. Mohon untuk menunggu sebentar." Pria tua itu membungkuk dalam kearahnya dan dengan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah pria mungil itu. Suara ketukan sepatunya terdengar di ruangan itu. Kemudian Ia berdiri tepat di depanya. Ia mengangkat dagu pria kecil itu dengan tangan kanannya. Memaksa pria mungil itu untuk bertatapan dengannya. Manik hitam Chanyeol bertemu dengan manik coklat Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan.

.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

.

"N-nama saya B-Baekhyun, T-tuan." Jawab Baekhyun. Walaupun ia baru berada disini seminggu. Ia telah diajari cara untuk berbicara yang benar dengan masternya.

.

Ibu jari Chanyeol dengan lancang mengusap bibir pink tipis itu dengan sensual. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar karena merasakan usapan halus di bibirnya.

.

"Berapa umurmu?"

.

"Enamb-be-belas tahun-n Tuan."

.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang kau adalah peliharaanku, Baekhyun. Panggil aku master." Ucapnya. Ibu jari nya masih betah memainkan bibir pink itu.

.

"Ya, Master."

.

Tak lama kemudian pria tua yang mengurus pembayaran Chanyeol kembali datang keruangannya. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada dagu Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekati pria tua itu.

.

"Dia masih virgin?"

.

"Ya Tuan. Kami belum mengajarinya banyak hal karena ia baru satu minggu berada disini." Jawab sang pemilik tempat tersebut. Kemudia ia mengeluarkan kertas cek dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

.

"Mohon untuk tanda tangan disini, Tuan."

.

Setelah pembayarannya selesai pria itu memberikan koper hitam pada Chanyeol.

.

"Ini adalah beberapa Souvenir dari kami karena anda telah membeli slave pria kami."

.

Chanyeol membuka koper tersebut dan di dalamnya sudah berisi beberapa sex toys dan ia juga melihat sebuah kalung anjing berwarna hitam yang mempunyai lonceng kecil dan tulisan nama slave pria itu.

.

Chanyeol mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya pada leher putih mulus Baekhyun setelah pria mungil itu telah berdiri di dekatnya dan memakai kemeja putih transparan.

.

"Kau tidak boleh melepasnya tanpa izinku." Perintahnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah sang pemilik tempat ini.

.

"Senang bertransaksi denganmu, Tuan Kim."

.

"Terima kasih Tuan Park. Anda adalah salah satu pelanggan setiaku. Jangan sungkan untuk memberitahuku bila ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan."

.

.

.

.

Saat Ini Chanyeol telah memasuki rumahnya bersama Baekhyun yang mengekorinya di belakangnya. Baekhyun terpana melihat rumah masternya itu. Dari luar rumah itu terlihat biasa saja namun dalamnya terlihat mewah.

.

"Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kau ikuti. Namun sebelum itu aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling rumahku agar kau mudah beradaptasi." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berkeliling dirumahnya.

.

"Dilantai ini terdapat kamarku dan dilantai atas hanya ada ruang kerjaku." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada pintu dan tangga yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

.

Kemudian ia menarik Baekhyun kearah tangga yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Disitu terdapat sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Chanyeol membuka kunci pintu itu dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk keruangan itu terlebih dahulu.

.

Baekhyun kaget melihat isi ruangan itu. Ada sebuah kasur didalamnya dan beberapa tiang di dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah sofa berwarna merah dan beberapa peralatan yang pernah ia lihat ketika ia masih berada di tempat penjualan manusia.

.

"Kau mengenali ruangan ini bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Kala itu ia sedang ditarik oleh seorang pelayan disana. Pelayan itu menunjukkan sebuah ruangan. Awalnya ia tidak tahu ruangan apa itu sampai ketika ada seorang lelaki diseret masuk kedalam dan menyiksa bagian area privat lelaki itu.

.

Baekhyun melihat seorang pria memasukkan beberapa benda kedalam hole lelaki tersebut yang membuatnya menjerit kencang. Pria itu juga mencabuki lelaki mungil di depanya tanpa ampun. Baekhyun ketakutan namun pelayan itu menahannya untuk tetap melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu.

 _._

 _"Jika kau tidak menurut. Kau juga akan merasakan itu."_ Ucap pelayan tersebut. Mulai saat itu Baekhyun hanya dapat menuruti perintah orang lain. Membuat dirnya menjadi submissive.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak menurut, Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol berbisik di telingan kiri Baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan kedua lengan kekar tersebut telah memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian mencium leher Baekhyun. memberikan beberapa tanda merah pada leher jenjangnya yang memakai collar. Baekhyun mendesah dan tanpa sadar membuka akses lehernya lebar lebar pada Chanyeol.

.

"Tenang saja. Jika kau menurut, kau tidak akan masuk kedalam ruangan ini."

.

"Massterrhhh"

.

"Ada banyak peraturan yang harus kau pelajari. Namun malam ini aku akan memberikan beberapa peraturan penting yang harus kau ikuti mulai sekarang." Tangannya mulai memasuki kemeja putih Baekhyun mengusap pelan puting yang sudah sedari tadi mengeras.

.

"Pertama, kau tidak boleh memakai selehai benangpun di dalam rumah ini." Tanganya beralih ke kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Menarik kencang kemeja itu hingga semua kancingnya lepas. Ia melepas dan membuan kemeja itu kesembarang tempat dan kembali memainkan kedua puting Baekhyun dari belakang. menarik dan mencubit puting yang sudah mengeras

.

"Ahhh massterhh." Chanyeol menyeringai setan mendengar desahan Baekhyun. mulutnya berlaih menciumi pundak baekhyun.

.

"Hmm... Hanya begini saja kau sudah mendesah sekencang ini? Bagaimana jika aku sudah memasukimu dan membobolmu dengan keras, sayang? Apakah kau akan menjerit?"

.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol berpindah pada penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan precum. Ia memompa penis Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya dengan cepat. Baekhyun mendesah keras karena kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan ketika tangan masternya berada di penisnya.

.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan keluar namun Chanyeol meremas penis itu dengan keras dan membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan.

.

"AHHKK! MASTERHH!"

.

"Peraturan kedua. Kau tidak boleh cum tanpa izinku." Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun yang kacau dengan penis mungilnya yang mengacung tegak dan berwarna merah karena remasan kuat dirinya.

.

Ia menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang luas.

.

"Itu adalah tempat tidurmu." Ucap Chanyeol dan menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud dengan dagunya.

.

Sebuah jeruji besi berukuran kecil berada di sudut kamar Chanyeol. jeruji itu mirip dengan sebuah kandang anjing.

.

"Kalau kau berkelakuan dengan sangat baik. Aku akan membiarkanmu sesekali untuk tidur dikasurku." Lanjutnya. Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

.

"Kau tahu. Sang majikan dan peliharannya memiliki kasta yang berbeda. Aku tidak suka melihat peliharaanku berjalan dengan kedua kakinya di rumah ini." Ucap Chanyeol memberi peringatan pada pria mungil yang berdiri dihadapannya.

.

Baekhyun segera mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut dan bertumpu pada tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol setelah ia mengerti maksud perkataan masternya. Chanyeol kemudian menyodorkan kaki kananya yang masih memakai sepatu hitam ke arah Baekhyun.

.

"Ciumlah."

.

Baekhyun pun mulai mencium sepatu hitam Chanyeol. Ia memberikan kecupan di sepatu mahal itu dengan pandangan penuh pemujaan yang terlihat di wajahnya.

.

"Anjing yang pintar." Chanyeol menarik kembali kakinya dan mulai membuka resleting celananya. Mengeluarkan penisnya yang panjang dan besar di hadapan Baekhyun. Penis itu langsung berdiri tegak di depan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah menahan ereksinya sejak ia memainkan bibir Baekhyun di tempat ia membelinya.

.

"Hisap penisku."

.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Penis Chanyeol sangat besar dan tebal. Ia pernah belajar cara menghisap penis namun hanya dengan dildo. Ukurannya pun sudah yang paling besar kata seseorang yang mengajarinya ditempat ia dijual dan Ia tidak yakin penis masternya akan muat di mulutnya.

.

Chanyeol tiba tiba saja memegang kepala belakang Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke arah selakangannya. Memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulut kecil Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun tersedak dengan penis Chanyeol yang langsung masuk ke mulutnya dan terkena kerongkongannya. Kemudian ia mulai menghisap penis besar itu. sesekali terbatuk karena dorongan tangan Chanyeol dikepalanya.

.

Chanyeol mulai menggeram seperti binatang buas. Merasakan penisnya yang masuk kedalam mulut hangat peliharaannya itu walaupun penis Chanyeol hanya masuk setengahnya di mulut Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol merasa ia semakin dekat. Ia mempercepat temponya, membuat Baekhyun terbatuk hingga ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut hangat itu.

.

Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan cairan asing yang ada dimulutnya namun tangan Chanyeol menahan mulut Baekhyun untuk tidak menumpahkan cairan itu.

.

"Jangan pernah membuang spermaku atau aku akan menghukummu dengan kejam." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan di setiap kata katanya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar karena ingin memuntahkan cairan di dalam mulutnya dan takut karena mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

.

"Gerakkan lidahmu." Baekhyun menurut. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya, membuat sperma Chanyeol terasa di seluruh mulutnya.

.

"Sekarang, Telanlah dengan perlahan." Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa mual diperutnya dan mulai menelan cairan itu dengan perlahan.

.

"Anjing pintar." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun mendekatkan bibir mereka untuk berciuman. merasakan rasa cairannya di mulut Baekhyun yang masih tertinggal. Ciuman itu didominasi oleh Chanyeol. Ia menghisap dan sesekali menggigit bibir tipis itu hingga mulai membengkak.

.

Setelah ia puas, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan melemparnya di ranjangnya yang besar. Ia mengambil tali yang berada di lacinya dan mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan kencang di atas kepala Baekhyun. Mengaitkannya pada besi yang berada di kepala kasur itu.

.

Kemudian Chanyeol naik ke kasur itu. Ia memasukkan kedua jarinya di dalam hole yang sempit itu.

.

"Ahhh euhmmm" Baekhyun kembali mendesah merasakan lubang analnya sedang digaruk oleh kedua jari masternya.

.

Chanyeol kemudian menambahkan satu jarinya lagi. Membuat lubang itu semakin lebar.

.

"Akhh! Mashh Akhhhh" Baekhyun merasakan hole nya semakin perih karena gerakan jari masternya.

.

"OOHHHH! Masterhh HYAHH!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan nikmat ketika salah satu jari Chanyeol menyentuh sebuah tonjolan kecil didalamnya.

.

"NYAHHH AHHH" Chanyeol semakin mengerjai tonjolan itu dengan menggaruk tonjolan itu lebih cepat. Tangan Baekhyun terasa sakit karena tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakkan.

.

"M-Masterhhh aahhkuu i-inginhhh cu-cum."

.

Chanyeol langsung berhenti mengaduk aduk hole slave nya itu. Lalu ia menarik jarinya keluar dari hole sempit itu.

.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa karena holenya tiba tiba terasa kosong dan penisnya terasa sakit karena sedari tadi ia selalu gagal cum.

.

"Belum saatnya."

.

kemudian Chanyeol menurunkan celananya hanya sebatas pahanya dan memposisikan penis yang masih tegak itu di hole pink Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak sabar masuk ke hole yang sempit itu.

.

Lalu ia dengan sekali hentakan, penis berasa itu langsung masuk ke dalam lubang pink itu

.

"AHHKK! MASTER SAKITT" Baekhyun menjerit dan menangis karena penis besar itu langsung masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Holenya terasa sangat perih dan panas. Bahkan darah mengalir keluar dari lubangnya.

.

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tangisan dan lubang Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan darah. Matanya sudah tertutupi oleh nafsu. Kemudian ia menggerakkan penis itu dengan cepat. Mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

.

"Hiks... sa-sakit uhhh masterhh"

.

"Ahhh Baekhhh"

.

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat sedangkan Baekhyun merintih kesakitan karena lubangnya yang terasa perih. Namun rasa sakit itu perlahan terganti menjadi desahan kenikmatan kala Chanyeol telah menemukan titik sensitif nya. Mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati penis Chanyeol yang selalu mengenai tonjolan kecil itu.

.

"Ahhh Masterhhh ohhh"

.

"Kau ahh menikmatinya bukan?"

.

"Please ahhh lebihh c-cepat uhmm"

.

Chanyeol pun memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat. Menuruti kemauan Baekhyun. Ia kemudian memajukan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun. menghisap dan menggigiti telinga kecil itu. Tanganna pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia mulai mencubit puting Baekhyun bergantian.

.

"Ahhh oouhhh" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Tangannya ingin ia gerakkan namun tidak bisa.

.

"Buka matamu." Ucap Chanyeol disela sela kegiatannya. Baekhyun pun membuka matanya. Matanya melihat wajah masternya yang tampan. Pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona melihat pahatan sempurna di depannya.

.

"Lihatlah dirimu Baekhyun, mendesah seperti seorang jalang." Bukannya sakit hati. Baekhyun justru terangsang mendengar suara berat masternya.

.

"Kau membuka kakimu lebar lebar hanya demi ingin mengisi lubang sempitmu itu dengan penisku." Baekhyun mendesah semakin kencang mendengarnya.

.

"Tidakkah kau malu? melihat mastermu berpakaian lengkap seperti ini sedangkan kau tidak memakai apapun pada tubuhmu. Kau seakan akan memanggilku untuk memasukkan penisku padamu."

.

Perkataan Chanyeol benar. Baekhyun merasa malu melihat Chanyeol yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan dasi yang terpasang di kemejanya. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan sepatu hitamnya.

.

Sedangkan dirinya sudah bertelanjang bulat sejak awal ia bertemu Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun mendesah semakin kencang dan menangis tertahan karena ia merasa dirinya akan segera keluar.

.

"Ahhh Please ouhhh ijinkan a-ahku cum uhmm" Baekhyun menangis menahan spermanya yang ingin keluar dari penisnya.

.

"Keluakanlah."

.

"AHHHHH" Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya menikmati cairan yang keluar dipenisnya. Cairannya mengotori perut Baekhyun dan baju Chanyeol. Beberapa menetes ke kasur yang Baekhyun tiduri.

.

Ia sangat lelah namun Chanyeol masih belum berada pada puncaknya.

.

Chanyeol tanpa aba aba membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan badan mereka yang masih menyatu. ia mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun dan mulai mempercepat sodokannya pada lubang yang masih sempit itu.

.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Merasakan penis besar itu yang terasa semakin dalam di tubuhnya.

.

Chanyeol mulai menampar kedua benda padat yang berada di depannya dengan keras. Baekhyun mendesah semakin keras. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Posisi ini membuat badannya sakit namun Chanyeol menahan dengan satu tangannya. membuat Baekhyun mencium kasur itu dengan keras dan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

.

"Tetap taruh kepalamu di situ." Baekhyun kembali menaruh kepalanya disana kemudian ia kembali menampar pantat Baekhyun yang semakin memerah. Tangan Baekhyun mengejang. Baekhyun melirik ketangannya yang sudah memerah karena sejak tadi diikat.

.

"Kau suka?" Tangannya masih menampar pantat Baekhyun sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam lubang hangat sempit itu.

.

"Ahhhh Nyahhh"

.

"Lihat. Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan jika kau terus mengikuti perintahku" Tangan Chanyeol beralih ke penis Baekhyun. Mengocoknya dengan cepat.

.

"AHHH Masterhhh akuhhh c-cum"

.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi. Kita keluarkan bersama." Chanyeol meras ia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Ia mempercepat tusukannya pada hole itu.

.

"Kau milikku Baekhyun. Ingat itu." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Penisnya sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk keluar.

.

"Kau boleh keluar."

.

"AHHH Masterhh"

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar secara bersamaan. Chanyeol menggeram merasakan penisnya yang dicengkram erat ketika ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

.

Sperma Baekhyun mengotori sprei itu sedangkan Sperma Chanyeol memenuhi lubang Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu merasakan holenya semakin penuh. Bahkan cairannya keluar mengalir dari holenya ke paha Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun sangat lelah dan ingin memejamkan matanya namun Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun dengan keras. Membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur?" Chanyeol membuka ikatan yang berada di tangan Baekhyun. Ia mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubang sempit itu. Baekhyun merasa kosong di dalam lubangnya itu.

.

"Aku tidak suka melihat sperma ku maupun dirimu yang terbuang sia sia, sayang. Jilatlah sampai bersih." Baekhyun lalu segera merangkak dan menjilati sisa sisa sperma yang ada di kasur itu.

.

Setelah selesai ia melihat kearah Chanyeol yang pakaiannya terkena spermanya. Ia mulai menjilati pakaian itu sampai bersih. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol dan melihat lelaki itu tersenyum puas dengan service nya.

.

Kemudian manik coklatnya beralih ke penis masternya yang masih berlumuran sperma. Baekhyun mulai mengecup penis itu dan menjilat penis itu.

.

Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut.

.

"You are so good, my puppy."

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Author' Note

ASTAGA GUA NULIS APA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Saya menulis ini karena fantasy terpendam saya akan Chanbaek. dan karena malem ini adalah malam jumat.

Sbenernya sih aku nulis ini gak ada plot dan gak tau harus dilanjut atau tidak? Kalaupun dilanjut gue gak yakin bakalan ada ceritanya.

dan karena FF saya yg lain belum pada update saya gak yakin bakalan lanjutin FF ini dalam waktu dekat.

BTW Folow insta aku. username: thexothingy

kalau saya lama gak update (minimal 2 bulan) silahkan memberitahu saya disitu. karena saya mempunyai real life yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuat diri saya lupa akan FF saya.

makasih sudah ngeread. jangan lupa review dan cek story ku yang lain wkwkwkwk.

Terima Kasih.


End file.
